1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat treatment apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional silicon carbide (SiC) film forming apparatus, a plurality of substrates are horizontally disposed on a plate-shaped susceptor and are heated to 1500° C. to 1800° C., and a filming forming source gas is supplied to a reaction chamber from a single position.
Patent Document 1 discloses a vacuum film forming apparatus and a thin film forming method, in which a susceptor is disposed in a manner such that a substrate holding surface of the susceptor faces downward so as to solve problems, such as attachment of a deposit caused by a source gas to a surface facing the susceptor, and unstable epitaxial growth caused by a convection flow of a source gas.    [Patent document] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-196807
However, according to the conventional art, since a large plate-shaped susceptor is necessary to process a plurality of substrates, a reaction chamber having a large floor area is necessary.
In addition, since source gas is supplied from a single position, the concentration of the source gas in the reaction chamber is not uniform, and thus the thickness of a film formed on a substrate is not uniform.